


When I saw you standing there

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey decides to join Beca for a night out at the club just because she wants to see the famous singer Emily Junk doing her thing.





	When I saw you standing there

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so late. I had to go out of town for an emergency and didn’t have much time to write. Also once again thanking Vee for being there to help me come up with an idea! I owe you dude!

Aubrey is drunk, not just buzzed or tipsy. No she is falling over herself tee total wasted. She’s not usually a drinker, she’s more of a stay home and save money so she can make it from paycheck to paycheck kind of girl. 

Tonight her best friend Beca just had to come out to see the hot new girl band “the missing links”. Beca totally had the hots for the red headed bass player Chloe Beale. Which Aubrey begrudgingly admits is kind of cute. Aubrey only agreed because she has the hugest fan girl crush on the lead vocalist Emily Junk. 

What’s not to like about her though? She’s gorgeous, and funny, and from what little research she’s done on her she thinks she must be pretty down to earth. Not that Aubrey has any misconceptions in thinking that a talented up and coming star like Emily Junk would ever be attracted to a measly postal carrier like herself. That doesn’t stop her from wishing though.

Aubrey is stumbling her way into the bathroom after her seventh or eighth buzz ball she’s not exactly sure, when she collides with something hard and solid. When she backs away there are four blurry brunettes looking at her with concern. When she’s finally able to focus, Aubrey realizes she just smacked in to none other than Emily Junk. Fuck her life! 

Emily had been playing her ordinary set on this ordinary night, until that blonde bombshell had come up to the stage. She knew Beca the short brunette, from Chloe. She had definitely never seen that blonde before though. No way in hell she’d ever forget that face. And those eyes, dude, that girl was perfection. 

After their set was over, Chloe had gone to talk to Beca as usual, and Emily had watched the blonde from the back of the room. She grew concerned after the blonde downed her third drink and decided it was her job to keep an eye on her. 

So when the blonde got off her bar stool and started stumbling towards the bathrooms Emily decided to beat her there. Better to be safe than sorry. She was standing in front of the mirror pretending to adjust her makeup when the blonde stumbled in. She miscalculated though and ended up directly in her path. She watched her closely and almost laughed the moment the blonde recognized her. Her eyes got the size of saucers and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Emily wasn’t sure if the blonde was trying to muffle a laugh, a sob, a scream, or if she was trying not to throw up. Emily backed out of her way just in case.

“I’m so sorry.” Aubrey slurred as she tried to stumble back away from Emily.

Emily reached out her hand to steady her and couldn’t contain her laugh at the goofy smile that brought to the blondes face. 

“No need to apologize, dude, that was totally my bad. I apologize for being in your way. Are you okay?” Emily asked as she watched Aubrey’s face go from the pink of embarrassment to the green of someone about to hurl in about thirty seconds.

“Nuh uh!” Aubrey mumbled behind the hand that was once again over her mouth.

This time Emily knew without a doubt what the hand was there for. She stood there watching as the blonde ran in to the stall and barely made it in time before emptying the contents of her stomach in to the toilet. Emily quickly went in behind her and held her hair and rubbed her back while she grimaced behind Aubrey’s back. 

When Aubrey was finally sure she was done being sick she rocked back on her heels and sank to the floor. Emily could tell she was embarrassed. She wasn’t really sure why though. Surely this wasn’t the first time this girl had gotten drunk and thrown up? Emily took another moment to look the girl over and quickly changed her mind. She looked exactly like the type of girl who would stay home most of the time and who probably never drank.

Aubrey shook her head in defeat. “I am such a fuck up! I’m so sorry Emily. You can leave I’ll be fine I promise.”

Emily smiled a dimple popping smile at the blonde. “You know my name? Righteous!” 

Now it was Emily’s turn to be embarrassed. Who even used the phrase righteous anymore? 

“I think it’s only fair I know yours too.” Emily said as she grabbed the blondes forearms to help her back on her feet.

“Hi, I’m Aubrey.” The blonde said as she almost offered her hand to the brunette before realizing she had just been sitting on a dirty bathroom floor and that before that she had been vomiting her guts out. 

“Nice to meet you Aubrey. Yeah why don’t we hold off on that handshake until you’ve washed your hands. And maybe used germ x. You can never be too careful.” Emily laughed as they made their way out of the stall and over to the sink where they held eye contact in the mirror as they washed their hands.

“I would love to get to know you better Aubrey, what do you say we meet up tomorrow for coffee?” Emily asked as they walked out of the bathroom and back out into the mostly empty club. 

“I have my route to do in the morning but I get off around four, would that work for you?” Aubrey asked as she gathered her bag and coat and got ready to leave.

“Hmm well I do have a dinner thing with my parents tomorrow evening at five thirty, but I’d actually love it if you’d be my plus one.” Emily said as she grabbed her stuff and walked the blonde outside.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey said going slightly green again. “A meeting with the parents already? We haven’t even met properly.” 

Emily giggled and shook her head. “Don’t worry they’ll love you I’m sure. It’s nothing too fancy, just my dads inauguration as president.”

Aubrey just stood there looking flabbergasted. She had no idea that president Edwards was Emily’s dad. There was no way she could just show up to the fucking presidential inauguration. 

Emily could see the concern written all over Aubrey’s face and wanted to nip it in the bud right away. “Look I really want to get to know you. I’m the lead vocalist in a punk band. Not exactly daddy’s pride and joy. If you want to come with me that’ll be awesome. If you don’t, fuck ‘em! We’ll go do something else. Just please don’t change your mind.”

“Shit, I must be out of my damn mind! Okay fine, but if they hate me, we bail okay?” Aubrey asked, giving Emily a bright smile.

“Absolutely, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Emily said as she finally stuck out her hand for Aubrey to shake. 

The two parted ways both equally nervous and eager to see what tomorrow had in store for them.


End file.
